Favourite Food
by RubyNury
Summary: Yuki is trying to find out Luka's favourite food. But what if the most delicious thing for Luka is not food...? Drabble. Shounen-ai.


**~ * ~ Favourite Food ~ * ~**

**A/N:**_This is my first shounen-ai fanfic (actually the translation of my first shonen-ai work written in Russian). I had never thought I would ever write one, for real. But after watching "Uragiri wa boku no Namae Shitteiru" I could not help it, the pair was just too beautiful to let a chance of writing about their happiness pass by. There is so much tenderness and affection between Luka and Yuki it makes my heart ache. So I wanted to write something I would like to see in the anime myself :) Hopefully you will like it too. Reviews, corrections and suggestions are greatly appreciated ;)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anime, these characters or anything but this fanfiction.

_**x * o * x**_

"Luka, what is wrong? You hardly eat anything." Topaz eyes observed the Opast's face caringly. The boy lowered his voice to the whisper for to not draw Tooma's attention. "You don't like the dish?"

The corners of Luka's lips stirred in a fleeting smile. Yuki was, as always, very caring and considerate.

"No, it is alright. I am in the middle of it."

Crosszeria tried his best to make his voice sound convincing but it was not in his power to add enthusiasm to his look as he observed his share of food.

The boy saddened noticeably and moved his own plate aside as well.

"Yuki…"

An encouraging smile did not meet the latter's bright eyes.

"I am full."

Luka did not oppose. Silently, he returned Yuki's plate where it was only now, handed the boy the fork and, heaving a sigh, began eating his own portion, trying hard to appear pleased with it.

Smiling joyously at once, Giou nodded thankfully and went back to eating up his dinner.

Deep inside the Opast was grateful for no one but the two of them were at the table. The rest of the Zweilt Guardians had their dinner without him and Yuki, for they both came back from the city much later. Ever since Yuki arrived to Tokyo he could not find time for getting properly acquainted with this magnificent city. So now, as most of commotion subsided a little, the youngster talked Luka into accompanying him in his walk throughout Tokyo districts.

To the Twilight Mansion they returned late in the evening, tired yet obviously contented. Yuki was impressed greatly and bombarded Crosszeria with questions of places that they happened to visit today, and of places where he would like to go next time. Yuki developed an ardent liking for the city and its surroundings, and in the atmosphere of such elation he was happily making plans of going for an excursion together with all Zweilts. It was good they did not know of it yet.

Although, there was hardly anyone who would refuse. Zess smiled at his thought. Everyone in the Mansion adored Yuki and met his requests willingly. Especially Touko. She, for one, would be delighted at the opportunity for everyone to go wander about the city together. And Tachibana, that one would be overly enjoyed. But they would probably need to make that one stay in the mansion – he was too much of a restless steward to let them enjoy the company.

Struggling through his dinner to its end – Luka hoped he looked calm enough, and maybe even pleased in the meanwhile – he let out a sigh of relief and, with a smile, cast a glance at his young master. The latter drank his tea in a serene manner and ate freshly baked sponge cakes with berries.

"Is it not delicious?" The Opast could not help but tease the boy.

Yuki beamed at him and nodded.

"Very much, indeed. Would you like to have some?"

"Thank you but I am full, really. Enjoy."

Giou put his bitten cake aside and put the cup with unfinished tea down on the saucer and observed the grey-eyed demon attentively, searchingly. The latter found it somewhat unsettling to be under that intent gaze.

"Luka… do you eat well?"

The Opast did not expect such a question. Earnestness and concern in Yuki's eyes were too much of a contrast with the ordinariness of the topic he brought up.

"I d-do, yes." Luka shrugged his shoulders. The least of his intention was to bring anxiety to his beloved master. Inwardly wincing, he reached out his hand to take one of the cakes lying on a plate, and was about to eat it if this little gesture would calm down Yuki's worries.

But he was caught by the wrist by the warm hand of his master. Yuki shook his head.

"You need not to. I can see you do not want it."

Nibbling at his lower lip thoughtfully, the youngster squeezed Luka's hand tighter, got up from his seat, and urged the demon to follow him.

Surprised at his behaviour, the Opast trailed him without demur, and quite soon they entered Yuki's room. Making Crosszeria seated, the boy sat beside him and locked his hands on his lap.

After a momentary silence he spoke at last.

"Before, I did not pay attention but now it seems to me that our food does not suit your taste", he halted for a second and then tried to express his assumption as delicately as possible. "You… cannot eat such food?"

Luka's gaze was gentle and comforting.

"It is alright, Yuki. I can eat your food."

"I know. I mean… I saw, of course, how you have breakfast with all of us, but…" Rubbing his palms nervously, the boy bit his lip, wondering at the way to ask the question he was the most curious about. "You obviously do not enjoy it. Even the daintiest dishes prepared by Tooma-san do not seem to delight you. Are you used to eat… something different?" Here, he said it after all. The boy did not dare lift up his eyes to the Opast.

Luka ruffled Yuki's hair affectionately.

"It is fine, Yuki. Yes, I am used to a different kind of food, but you should not worry about it. I can do long without sleep or food, and it does not affect my power. You are safe with me. There is nothing for you to be afraid of while I am near."

The boy could not restrain a smile. That was Luka at your service: always putting the God's Light's safety in the highest priority. Yuki lifted his head and met an encouraging look of the silvery eyes. For a moment he got a barely tolerable desire to reach out further and lean into the strong palm that had touched the crown of his head just now.

"But do you have favourite food, Luka?" He asked curiously. Everything related to his saviour was interesting for him. Giou wanted to learn about the grey-eyed demon as much as possible.

And for the fist time he saw how cunning Luka's smile can be. Sparkles of laughter danced in the silver eyes, and the lips, sliding apart, exposed two pointed fangs.

"I do."

The Opast's response sent shivers down the youngster's spine – such a velvety low voice sounded familiar to him though he could have sworn he heard such intonations from Luka for the first time.

The boy unwittingly drew forward to the demon as if he was enchanted, and his lips let out a barely audible whisper, "Which?"

Crosszeria glanced at his precious master tenderly and slid down, situating himself at his feet. A powerful sorcerer, a demon of the highest rank, a perfect weapon… Luka was beautiful even in his submissiveness. Yuki watched this handsome young man with utter admiration.

Several long minutes had passed before it became clear that the Opast did not intend to respond. The boy leaned forward, nearing his face to the demon's.

"I truly want to learn more about you, Luka; what you like or dislike, what food is your favourite – they are just questions that help me to know you better. We could buy or cook what you really like, more often, as you do not seem to like what we usually eat."

He had never thought that demons can blush but it was definitely a demon sitting in front of him… and his cheeks were slightly coloured.

Yuki raised his hand and touched the Opast's face, eager to encourage him.

"Luka… it is alright. Whatever you say… however unusual your tastes may be… I will understand it. Simply tell me. I truly want to know more about you."

It seemed as if Luka did not know how to avoid the look of these caring, all-understanding radiant eyes.

Of course, Yuki said that he would accept his preferences but who knows how the boy would take the fact that…?

"It is not actually food, Yuki." The Opast lifted up his eyes to the boy but averted them in an instant. "It is more like energy. It may be different, and its quality, its intenseness, its fullness of emotions… probably, what I feel while consuming it can be compared with what you, humans, feel while eating."

Listening to Luka, Yuki nodded understandingly.

"It sounds interesting…" A boyish smile lit up his face. "And which energy do you like the best of all? As if, say, to eat a very delicious cake… how does it look for you?"

The cheeks of the Opast coloured even more, and Yuki tilted his head to the side a little, tenderly watching the demon's face that became even more attractive. Luka's embarrassment was incredibly touching, and the boy wanted to encourage his saviour somehow. He also slid down from the sofa and sat beside Crosszeria.

"Can you feel emotions at the distance?"

"Of course", Luka obviously welcomed this small change of the subject for their conversation instead of need to answer the previous, seemingly naïve, question of Yuki. "For example, when I sense dura around, it feels like… I ate something cold, slick and rotten."

"Yuck!" Giou winced. "This is disgusting!" And he laughed at once. "Then I should call myself lucky for I cannot percept emotions in the way that you do."

With a grin, the Opast nodded and ran his hand through his black hair.

"That is true."

"And… my emotions, can you percept them as well somehow?" Yuki asked not without hesitation.

Luka smiled and nodded. To mention that his reflects were always tuned up to Yuki most of all he deemed unnecessary.

"Even now?" The boy pressed curiously. To him the very idea seemed unusual and captivating.

"Yes, Yuki, even now. I should also admit that the energy of your emotions is very… delicious in comparison with that of others'."

The youngster let out a laugh. The thought of comparing the 'tastes' of energies amused him.

"Say, for instance, Hotsuma-kun… what does he 'taste' like?"

Luka screwed up his face as if he ate something bitter.

"Like chilly pepper. Very hot, stinging, spicy. Some dishes would not be complete without it, but it should be added in small doses."

"What about Touko-chan?" Yuki did not stop.

"Nice to the taste. A bit too sugary, though. Like a cotton candy. Sticky at times, too." The demon teased the mirthful boy.

"And Shuusei-kun?"

"Something French, I suppose?"

"Tsukumo-kun then…?" Yuki continued asking with his eyes dancing.

"Soft soufflé...?" The Opast laughed aloud and playfully tousled the ash-bronze hair of the God's Light. "It is difficult to explain, Yuki. Is it easy for you to describe the taste of a dish?"

"Well… it does not seem so difficult to me. Sweet or salty, bitter or sour, hot or spicy. Tasty or not. But, of course, it all depends on one's preferences. That what one person likes, another may not like."

Luka arched his brow meaningfully as if saying "There you are!"

Yuki noticed it and laughed, admitting his defeat.

"Alright, I understood it now. But, Luka, you said that my energy was… umm, very 'delicious', did you not?"

"Yes, and I meant it. Yours is the most 'delicious' of all I ever met." The Opast confirmed, hiding his smile in the corners of his lips.

"Does it depend on any of my actions? The 'taste', does it change, depending on what I am doing at the moment?"

Luka let out a sigh and explained patiently.

"Of course, it does, Yuki. When you feel sad, lonely or hurt, there is one kind of energy. When you feel happy, calm or excited – another."

"Oh, naturally! I am sorry I make you explain such evident things…"

"It is fine, Yuki. Ask me if there is something you do not understand."

"It is just… hard to comprehend at once. Energy having own taste…" the boy muttered thoughtfully as if thinking aloud. "For me it is easier to compare with tastes of food, after all. But it is very interesting, indeed, Luka! But still…?" Golden-brown eyes shimmered with mischief. "I am extremely curious…"

"What is it, Yuki?" Luka could not help a smile. Seeing his master in such high spirits was a delight for him, so he was ready to answer Yuki's questions endlessly.

"The taste of a soft cake with whipped cream and fresh berries… what could give you the same as that? Is there something that I can do to bring you such a delicious sensation?"

Alright, probably he should reconsider that 'endlessly' part.

Luka immediately weighed up all possible replies – from the blunt lie which guaranteed safety to the naked truth that threatened unpredictable reaction – and came up with an answer which being the truth in its essence was safe enough and left him some space for maneuvering.

"Yuki, even when you are simply near, it is already… 'delicious' for me."

"Really?"

"Really."

But for Yuki it did not seem enough. Luka's probable reaction for his greedy curiosity bothered and frightened the boy, but who knows when an appropriate moment for their sincere talk would come next time had he backed off now?

He was attracted to the Opast immensely – it was beyond questioning. But the black-haired demon always seemed only caring and exceedingly vehement in regard to providing him with utmost security.

If only he could recall what was there in that contract that they concluded in the past life…! What if it is only due to it Luka is willing to risk his life in sake of protecting him, Yuki? What if his devotion, caring and patience originate from there only?

What if Luka pushes him away now and retreats into himself completely had he, Yuki, done one wrong move…?

He had to act very carefully then.

"And when I do like this", the boy reached out his hand and, holding his breath, caressed the Opast's cheek a bit cautiously, "do you like it?"

"Yes, Yuki, I do."

"And maybe you even know what kind of emotions I have as I do so?"

Luka wished he could lie, but he could not.

"I do."

Yuki smiled prankishly.

"And what are they?"

"Tenderness."

"And now…?" The God's Light caressed his hair, enjoyed at the feeling of the coal-black locks sliding between his fingers. Luka froze, fighting temptation to close his eyes and relish the caress of his beloved master to the fullest.

Deep inside the Opast was amazed at Yuki's behaviour and could not help but wonder how far his curiosity would take him.

"Caring."

He knew it was enough and he had to stop already but… he could not. Not now.

Yuki's fingers slipped dangerously close by the demon's lips. His smile faded, and his mouth opened a little as if the boy was about to say something but suddenly changed his mind.

Maybe accidentally or on purpose but Luka did not notice the change of the God's Light's mood and voiced his emotion as those before:

"Arousal."

Their furious heartbeats, they seemed, was loud enough to wake up the entire mansion. But not only Luka was capable of reading people's emotions. Yuki could learn very much from a touch too. It did not work well with the Opast but sometimes Luka would put his guard down when he was near his young master and at such moments Yuki had an opportunity to try his gift on the demon as well. Yet, however hard he struggled, there was no way he could find out anything about his previous life – Crosszeria did not let him pass through the thick veil of black mist.

But as for now, he was more interested in the present moment. Here, with Luka. The boy saw the lips under his fingers stir, and realized that he was not the only one here who felt rapidly increasing pleasant excitement.

…

"To answer you recent question about the cakes, it's… kisses", the demon's voice sounded composed, yet husky notes betrayed his emotion.

"Eh?" The youngster looked taken aback.

"The kisses", Luka repeated, not knowing how to avoid the look of Yuki. "They have got a very nice taste", he checked himself almost at once, "Err, the energy that they entail."

"And…" feeling quite embarrassed, Yuki did not know how to retrieve a more detailed explanation decently enough, but the discovery was too interesting to let a chance of figuring out more about it pass by only because of his shyness, "other things of _that_ kind… are they 'delicious' as well?"

Feeling his ears flame up, Luka nodded.

"Even more delicious than sponge cakes with whipped cream?"

Against his own will the demon chuckled at the naivety of Yuki's question. The silvery ponds filled with tenderness when he met eyes with the God's Light.

"Yes. Even more delicious than those."

The boy let out an involuntary laugh and suddenly blushed for some reason.

"Luka…?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Say, if… if I… Umm, could you close your eyes?"

Surprised at this unexpected request and not completely understanding the intentions of his young master, Luka obeyed nevertheless.

For a few instants Yuki stayed, silently observing the handsome face of the Opast, his fluttering eyelashes, dark strands falling upon his forehead and framing the narrow pale face. The look of the God's Light touched the beautiful curve of the lips; the boy knew they hid the snow-white, extremely sharp, vampire-like fangs. He had known it long ago but… for a weird reason, now he was yearning to try…

Luka startled, twitched, opened wide his eyes in astonishment – the first, timid kiss blossomed on his cheek.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, the boy prattled, "I j-just wanted to check…"

Barely suppressing his crazy heartbeat and appeasing his wild running high imagination, the demon fought hard to appear unruffled.

"It is alright. You may…" and before Luka realized how equivocal his words may sound, he gave his consent. "You may check whatever you want. I am at your full disposal."

Still hesitating and nibbling his lower lip in anxiety, Yuki asked once more, "I really may? Will you not…"

"I do not mind. If there is something you would like to try – go ahead."

'_But do not ask me to voice what I am feeling at the moment_'. Emotions flowed overboard, and pleasure threatened to become unbearable. What he was to do in that case, Crosszeria had no idea. He had always trusted his self-control… but now he was ready to pray earnestly for it to not give in.

"Thank you, Luka." Yuki smiled, and it felt as if everything fell into place right away. There was no awkwardness or confusion anymore. The only thing he saw were the silvery eyes, amazed, affectionate, and suddenly very-very close.

Luka's lips proved to be surprisingly soft and cool, and his breath – excited and warm. After a short while Yuki grew bolder and let the tip of his tongue slide farther, find and touch the sharp fangs. He found it hard to tear himself away from Luka's mouth; heat and arousal spread over his body, and the boy, emitting a half-sigh, half-moan, drew himself closer. And closer.

The leather garments creaked faintly when Yuki pressed himself to the Opast too hard.

"Luka…" He breathed out, pulling away from the demon's lips regretfully and sitting up straight.

Crosszeria swallowed hard, trying his best to regain control over his heavy, excited breathing. He craved for more. He wildly craved for heated kisses, moans of pleasure and candid, complete intimacy.

But it will wait. Let it come later. Right now the bright, almost transparent trustful eyes tinted with astonishment gazed at him. As if Yuki could not believe that touches may bring so much pleasure.

"This… this is much better… than even the most delicious things I have ever tried…" The boy mumbled, touching his lips with a tip of his finger amazedly.

The silver eyes sparkled with laughter. Luka reached out his hand and gently caressed Yuki's cheek.

"Is it not indeed?"

The golden-brown look dashed to the lips of the demon. Curious. Avaricious. Eloquent.

"Luka, you certainly would like to indulge yourself with delicacies more often, would you not?"

The snow-white fangs twinkled – something predatory flashed in the Opast's smile. Grey eyes narrowed, anticipating alluring future.

Who needs words if the answer is evident…?


End file.
